Ernest Ravenwater
Ernest Ravenwater, or "Ernie" as he is rarely called, it a young man of Native American decent, who was born in the UK and raised at various locales around the world, including Japan. He is an odd person, as he is both well learned and refined, as well as a trained outdoorsman and survivalist. It is unknown, even to his own family, why he surrendered an academic life away from violence to become a ghoul investigator. Appearance The first thing that most note about Ernie is his skin. It's not as dark as a full blooded Native American thanks to his European mother, but most can easily tell that he isn't Caucasian, especially in Japan. The young man has a slim build, standing at five feet, nine inches (1.8m) tall. Some subtle muscle mass covers his body. While he lacks the somewhat broad facial features common to his father's people, he does have the raven hair. Ernie chooses to wear it ear length, though it is both voluminous and messy. His eyes he gets from his mother, sharing the color of a deep stone gray. Unfortunately, they don't see very well, and one of the most noticeable accessories found on the boy are the thick glasses he's required to wear. For outerwear, he dresses smart, which will fit right in for his new career. Outside of his charcoal investigator's coat, he wears what one might expect, slacks and a white dress shirt. He does typically prefer a bolo tie over a traditional tie, the metal piece is emblazoned with the insignia of the CCG. It was a graduation gift from his father. However it isn't impossible to find him wearing a standard tie. His shoes are the only stand out piece of his ensemble. Ernest likes saddle shoes made of genuine leather, and they come in many varieties, some more garish than others. While he does own a pair of more comfortable moccasins, he doesn't wear them on the job. Personality : ■ Dedicated; If anything is worth doing, it's worth doing right. Almost every adult he's ever known has said this to Ernest and he takes it to heart. If it isn't something he's willing to put serious time into, he's not even going to begin to bother with it. If something catches his eye, he pursues it tirelessly until he is at least satisfied. In schooling this has made him masterful, but it does often give others the impression that he is single minded or boring. While there are many things he loves, and many talents he has developed, the young man's nature may only allow an outsider to see an aspect of these. Rest assured, if something is worth his time, it will get it. : ■ Obedient; Living many different places has often had young Ernest following someone else's lead. With a proper British mother to peck at him when he was away from his more carefree father, the boy learned to listen to what others had to say, especially the many many people he has met who were on the higher side of society. Even his father, a military veteran, told him that life was much easier if you fought the flow of a river only when needed. Because of this, Ernest gets along very well in the hierarchy of life and fits right into an organization like the CCG. He may not always take *any* order without question, but he strives to ensure his superiors are pleased, if not ignorant. : ■ Passionate; To be so dedicated, he needs to care about what he's doing. A spiritual man, the indian cares for much and many. While he strives for the best in himself, and those around him worthy of his attention, his passion does not always translate into enthusiasm, often being displayed in actions rather than words. To the foolish or unobservant, Ernest may appear to not make sense all the time, but nothing he does is without reason. Taming the flame within part of the challenge of life he considers to be worth his while. He wishes it to rain when there is thirst, but doesn't wish to drown one with his loves. If you're paying attention however, it is always raining, even if just a little. : ■ Stoic; With his many travels, languages were necessary. Despite speaking four fluently, he hardly makes good use of them, even of his own native tongue. An old saying goes that it's better to have people think you're a fool than to open your mouth and prove it. Ernest says very little unless he feels it contributes to the subject of discussion. While you can get him jabbering about his passions, it often takes a stab in the dark to find one unless you're already familiar with him. It makes him an easy man to have as a subordinate, but a lousy conversation partner. : ■ Idealistic; As a faithful man, and a young man on top of that, the full cruelty of life has not yet penetrated the armor that is the foolishness of youth. His religion of the accepting Crow people creates a lot of conflicts about what he finds in the world, especially within the place he's come to live. As he thinks that every creature was made by a single creator, he believes that ghouls too were made for a purpose. While he would never admit it to his overlords, Ernest personally thinks that outlawing ghoul *life* on a basic level is a classic case of man overstepping his authority and attempting to enforce his will on the world. He is willing to be proved wrong however. : ■ Sexist; Rather it was his nagging mother, a cruel breakup with the secretly sensitive boy during early adolescence or just the attitude he found in most first world girls, Ernest has a predisposition against women. He doesn't *hate* them, or see them as purposeless, as they obviously aren't. It's just more what comes out of their mouths he finds frivolous, or what they prioritize he finds foolish. Emotions are as necessary as the colors of a rainbow, but they aren't meant to blot out the sky. The young man is easily annoyed by the opposite sex, but makes an honest attempt to stay subtle about it. Results may vary depending on how bitchy the bitch. History } Capabilities Archery: It has been pretty much ensured that Ernest has had a bow in hand for about eight or nine years now. His father has conditioned his archery skills since he was very young. This is easily what Ernest is best at since he's been working at it for most of his life. His bow is hand made by himself. Ambidextrous: Rather by practice that natural talent, Ernest can fight well with either hand as needed. Though like most people he is naturally right handed. Linguist: Travel and his mother's insistence has left him rather fluent in English, Japanese, German, and Absaroka. Though the last is mostly thanks to his father. Tracker: Not only can he survive in the wild, but he can track most living things over natural terrain, and even some urban settings. Combat: : Strengths: ::*Indian Knife Fighting – Regarded by some to be one of the most underappreciated and deadly martial arts on the face of the planet, many attribute the success of the native american tribes holding off a large chunk of the us military to their excellent fighting tactics. Ernest has trained off and on with his father for around five years, and is and excellent combatant with knives and other hand weapons, easily employing the style again opponents under normal conditions. ::*Tracking – Part of his overall survival training, the investigator can track a target for miles over most natural terrain and even some select urban ones with subtle disturbances to the environment. This is easily one of his best skills that had been honed since childhood. His eye for detail is nearly unmatched so long as he has his glasses. : Weaknesses: ::*Myopia – A severe condition affecting the young man's eyes, since he was a small boy his vision has been poor. Without his prescription frames Ernie can see no further than a meter at the very bast, which makes his glasses a large problem in a combat environment. If they fall off his effectiveness will be hampered. ::*Physical Weakness – While his lean body type allows him fantastic agility, his blows lack raw physical power. Ernest has trouble grappling with most his size, and will most certainly not withstand the strength of a ghoul. Quinque Name: Beak / Talon Rating: B Type: Koukaku Status: In service Appearance: A stylized dagger and tomahawk each built from the same koukaku. Beak has a longer blade length than a basic Scorpion and it shaped more like a traditional dagger. It has a hilt with a basic guard below either blade's edge. Total blade length is eight inches with a four inch handle. The tomahawk, Talon is similar to most hand-axe designs. The head consists of an axe head on one side, and a smaller blunt head on the opposite side. The haft is ten inches long and has a poem engraved along its length in absaroka. The haft is also hollow to allow the dagger to be sheathed within the handle. Strengths: Flexible and agile hand weapons. Weaknesses: Limited reach. Mechanics: Beak can be sheathed within the handle of Talon. Only Talon is made to be stored within a case, Beak only if its sheathed within Talon. Threads Reputation Rumors ◢ Common Rumors (Easily overheard) : ■ "I know he's foreign. Just not sure where he's from." – Funaki (ex-classmate) : ■ "That guy? He rarely talks. Too good for the rest of us. Hmph." -- Akira (ex-classmate) : ■ "His accent is weird. Is it English?" -- Koto (ex-classmate) ◢ Uncommon Rumors (Moderately difficult to overhear) : ■ "His archery is better than mine, and I've been doing this for three years! Ugh!" -- Kanzo (ex-classmate) : ■ "That guys from the US isn't he? He's not like most Americans. Aren't they all supposed to be loud and fat?" -- Daisuke (ex-classmate) : ■ "I overheard him talking on the phone once. He speaks some kinda language I've never heard before. It sounds like some kinda alien talk!" -- Enko (cafeteria attendant) : ■ "That guy is always reading something, or playing chess with himself. He seems anti-social." -- Sanosuke (ex-classmate) ◢ Rare Rumors (Very difficult or rarely overheard) : ■ "I saw him out with his father once. That guy looks like some kind of action hero. You know, like the one's you see from American movies. Tall. Stern face. Bulging muscles. Kid's nothing like him." -- Kenjiro (restaurant attendant) : ■ "He had this wooden lockbox he kept under his bed. Got really pissy when I asked about it." -- Senjiro (ex-dormmate) : ■ "I hear he's a member of some ancient race that all the white Americans killed off. Is that why he's so strange? I wonder if that's why he's here in Japan." -- Takashi (ex-classmate) ◢ PC Rumors (Rumors from Playable Characters, Feel Free to Add!) : ■ Relationships ♥ Romantic Interest ♥ Platonic Love ● Good Standing ● Neutral Standing ● Poor Standing : ● Joseph Ravenwater – "Father is... a man that is in tune with the world around him. I owe him so much. He will always be a guiding voice in my life." : ● Francesca Langly Ravenwater – "Mum- er, mother, I meant mother... Well, she is very. . . British. She cares about me and wants me to be the best, even if I do not wish to be." : ● Issei Yukishima – "He's... atypical. But then, so am I." Theme Music Coming soon... Trivia *His cooking skill is crude at best. *British blood still runs in his veins and with it the love for all things tea. His favorite brand is Darjeeling tea. *His drug supply is kept in a vintage teak intricately carved lock box under his bed. It's got a combination lock on it that Ernest changes after every spiritual outing. You can never be too careful. *Normally his dad finds a way to supply him with more pot or peyote if he runs dry. Sometimes he has to fall back on more conventional methods however. *Because his dad is also a horrific cook he can eat pretty much anything. As long as it's not hazardous to his health, he can stomach it. *Avoids alcohol. *He prefers reading or chess/checkers over things like video games to pass time. Rather or not it has anything to do with being an Indian, Ernest tries to not rely on technology too much. *Only the trusted may refer to him as 'Ernie.' *His father often refers to him as 'Winter Wind' because of his nature. *Has some skill with horseback riding. *Also a decent driver. *Tends to have a slow sense of humor. Jokes don't hit him to hours or sometimes days after telling. *Hides that he follows some of his people's traditions. It's embarrassing to him. *Favorite genres of music are Jazz, Folk, Country, Classic Rock, and Classical. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:CCG Category:Ghoul Investigators